For Rukia
by Ulquiorra
Summary: [MAJOR SPOILERS] Ichigo decides to not fight Ulquiorra and looks for Rukia instead.


**IMPORTANT: IF YOU AREN'T FAR IN BLEACH (manga) YET, DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION. THIS INCLUDES MAJOR SPOILERS FROM CHAPTERS 268, 269 AND 270. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THOSE YET AND DON'T WANT IT RUINED FOR YOU.**

**--**

Just some random thing I wrote after reading the latest chapters of Bleach. It's about how Rukia 'died' and if Ichigo had went to look for her instead of fighting Ulquiorra.

Personally, I don't think Rukia died. She's way too awesome for that. XD But if she did, then that would really suck, but in a way, I want her to die...like, I want to see Ichigo's reaction if he saw her dead. So that's why I wrote this. XD

_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia is dead." Ulquiorra's monotone voice filled the room. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What did you…just say?" he asked slowly.

"To be more precise, she and Aaroniero killed each other. She was cut up and skewered by a spear. She is no longer living." Ulquiorra said.

"That's not true…" Ichigo said angrily. "Rukia's reiatsu only shrank…besides, _you_ didn't fight her, so how would you know?"

"Aaroniero had the ability to tell everything about an opponent he fought to all of his comrades."

Ichigo clenched his fists, then turned around quickly, walking away from Ulquiorra.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save Rukia." Ichigo stopped in his tracks, looking down.

"I told you, she is dead." Ulquiorra said tiredly.

"I don't believe you." Ichigo said.

"But wouldn't you rather kill me first?"

"…I have no reason to fight you."

"…What do you mean by that?"

"You are an enemy, but you haven't injured any of my friends yet." Ichigo said, continuing to walk.

"I see…so you wouldn't wish to fight me, even if I told you that – " Ulquiorra was cut off.

"_Shut up_!" Ichigo roared. "No matter what you say, I'm leaving, and I'm going to save Rukia!" he quickly stormed out of the plain white room. Ulquiorra didn't move. So the boy didn't want to fight him? If he had just listened to what Ulquiorra had to say, then he maybe would have. After all, it was Ulquiorra who had brought Orihime to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo exited the large white building and went outside with Nell, looking around.

"_Rukia_!!" Ichigo's voice echoed through the desert. Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind. Ichigo winced as some white sand flew all around him and covered his eyes with his arm. When the wind stopped, he continued his walk.

"Rukia, if you can hear me, answer!" Ichigo yelled. No response. He began to panic. What if that arrancar, Ulquiorra, was right? What if Rukia really was …?

"No, she's alive…she has to be…" Ichigo whispered, looking around. He couldn't even sense her reiatsu anymore. It was too faint. Suddenly, he heard something…like someone crying.

"Ichi…go…" someone whimpered. Ichigo gasped, eyes wide.

"Rukia, is that you?" he yelled frantically. He whirled around, searching the desert. "Where are you? Wave your hand or something! Do something with your Zanpakuto!" But then he saw a small black figure in the distance, lying down. That _had_ to be Rukia. He ran as fast as he could towards her and fell to his knees once he reached her. He gasped.

It was Rukia. She was lying on her stomach, her breathing ragged. Her eyes were shut tightly as her face showed immense pain. There was blood all around her, and her kimono was torn in many places where there were deep, bloody gashes in her skin, and there was a large hole through her chest. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Rukia…" The female Shinigami opened her violet eyes and looked at Ichigo. She smiled sadly.

"Sorry…" she whispered, before she shut her eyes again. "When you save Inoue…tell her...goodbye, from me."

"No…I won't. I won't because _you'll_ be there to tell her that. But it won't be goodbye." Ichigo clenched his fists. She can't die. She _can't_!

"Ichigo…don't be stupid…" Rukia said weakly. "Can't you see my condition? I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that!" Ichigo yelled, slamming his fists into the sand. "You _aren't_ going to die! We made a pledge! We said we were all going to come back alive!"

"Ichigo…thank you…for coming…for not letting me die alone…I'm glad I can leave my heart with you…" Rukia said, then she looked at him once more, smiling, before closing her eyes, her head falling limply to her side. Ichigo went cold.

"Rukia…?" he whispered. She didn't move. Ichigo began to shake. "Rukia…say something…please…just say something…anything…_please_…" he looked down and clenched his fists tighter. Suddenly, for the first time in nearly seven years, tears spilled down Ichigo's cheeks.

"_FUCK_!" he screamed, slamming both fists into the sand. Nell quickly crawled a distance away, looking down sadly. Ichigo didn't even try and compose himself. He began to sob, his body shaking. He covered his face. Rukia was dead. After all they've gone through…she was dead.

"Rukia…"

After a few more minutes, Ichigo calmed himself down and stood up. He lifted Rukia's limp body and placed her on his back. Her blood was all over him, but he didn't care.

He'd go inside and kill Ulquiorra. Then he'd kill any arrancar that came in his way. Then, he'd kill Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Then he'd save Orihime and him and all of his friends would go back to the human world.

Nobody was going to stop him. He'd win every battle, no matter who he was against…for Rukia.

He was going to do it all for Rukia.

For the girl he loved.

* * *

…hehe.

Well, I'll probably get some reviews saying 'But Ichigo doesn't cry, don't make him so OOC blah blah' , but you guys need to realize… Rukia and Ichigo are really close friends. If either of them died, OF COURSE THE OTHER IS GOING TO CRY! I mean, come on…I can totally see Ichigo crying in the manga if he saw her dead.  
He obviously cares enough about her that he'd cry, I mean, he freaking went to Soul Society to save her from being killed! Isn't that enough to tell you he cares:P Plus, I also made it so that Ichigo loved her, so he'd obviously cry then, too.

Oh, and if nobody got the whole 'leave my heart with you' thing, remember how in chapter 269 (I think…maybe 268) there was that flashback where Kaien was telling Rukia how when you die, your heart goes to your nakama? Remember? Yeah. Lol. I just really liked that, and since she _did_ call Ichigo her nakama, I thought it'd be nice if she said that…  
Umm, I'll stop before I get really carried away. Damn, I talk too much…  
But yeah, please review! Flames are welcome, too. Thanks for reading:D


End file.
